


Awake

by The_lovely_noodles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dark Voltron, Drabble, Everyone is dead in passing, Homestuck style, I love The Prince of Heart: Rise Up flash ok, I'm just ripping whole cloth from Homestuck, Like he doesn't give a fuck, Non canon compliant, Other, Protective shiro, Shiro is a high key savage, Shiro is unhinged in this fic, Space Dad Shiro, Voltron, Yes he's being a space dad like this, because that's what I was listening to when I wrote this, he's pissed as hell, let shiro say fuck, listen to "Time on My Side" by Toby Fox, shiro angst, what if they just lost lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lovely_noodles/pseuds/The_lovely_noodles
Summary: The Atlas is awake.Your shit is fucked.





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> So uh I wrote this drabble with Dirk strider in mind and since I love Shiro... this happened.

Earth.  Who should’ve guessed that he’d be back, but after everything that happened of course it should end neatly.  Galra and humans are staring and walking with him and Shiro decides not to notice.  Galra, Terrans- they’re all watching him, even as he blankly drags himself to the platform square of Plat city.  He wipes blood off his white armor, gripping the hair of the former Galran general in his fist.  Not today Sendak, came the thought- not ever.  He never really thought that Galrans had flags, but apparently, they do. 

Perfect. 

Shiro’s glad that he doesn’t have to hold the head of Sendak in one arm, choosing instead to carry it on the pike of the Galran flag.  Nope, not today, not ever. 

It was almost funny- the way Sendak died.  The guy seemed kind of bitter when he finally knew he lost.  He also seemed surprised, funnily enough when Shiro made his decision.  Now his expression is forever contorted on his face- on a pike, watched by Humans, Galra alike. 

He looks over at the crowd, and each of their faces look horrified, awed at the sight.  This isn’t for them, Shiro considers to himself.  He loops a communicator on the flag pole that currently had Sendaks head displayed through. 

“The Atlas is awake,” he remembered whispering, voice filled with vice.  He hopes Haggar- whoever sent Sendak will hear him. 

“You’re fucked.” He managed to finish with a savage feeling of pride.  The Lions are God knows where, probably lying miles apart, deliberating over the loss of their paladins.  Only one left, Shiro thinks to himself- but now he has the Atlas, and now, he’s pissed. 

Too bad the people of Earth had to see him like this, smeared in bright, almost glowing reddish-purple blood. 

Shiro turns and walks off the platform to the center of the city, people part the way, staring at him.  He didn’t look at them. 

Out of the corner of Shiro’s eye a ragged looking Galra lieutenant grabs the communicator, listens to it.   Shiro feels a harsh lick of pride.  At one point he would’ve been patient, held back- but not now.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually kind of messy and confusing, but I liked the idea of Shiro just being like "ur fucked lmao never touch my kids again."
> 
> Hmu on Tumblr @Veltron ! I answer asks and do prompts and stuff. 
> 
> Also Hmu at @lungs-n-Langst formerly Lungsty-Langst.. I do Langst specific prompts!


End file.
